1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to package openers, specifically to openers used to gain access to the contents of clamshell, blister, and other similar packaging.
2. Prior Art
Many products today come in theft deterrent plastic packaging that is difficult to open. Such packaging includes blister or clamshell packaging. With blister packaging, the plastic is adhered to cardboard. With clamshell packaging, the two halves are attached to each other with a welded flange. This type of packaging possesses noticeable thickness and is heat sealed around the edges thereby making it nearly impossible to open—either by tearing with one's hands or using a pair of scissors, razor blade, or other instrument.
When scissors are used to open the package two common problems occur. The first problem is that a large amount of force has to be applied to the handles of the scissors in order to pierce the packaging. The second common problem is that the scissors “dent” the packaging instead of piercing, which results in the package remaining unopened and the contents possibly damaged. In addition, when the packaging is dented, a large amount of stress is placed on the scissor blades and the pivot to which they are attached. This stress could cause the scissors to fail and injure the user.
When a razor blade is used, the user is often required to stab the packaging with a forceful downward motion. This could result in the failure of the blade or cause the blade to deflect off the package, both of which could injure the user. Additionally, in order to achieve the force necessary to penetrate the package without using a downward motion, the user is often required to pull the blade toward himself or herself which also increases the likelihood of injury. It is therefore desirable to have an invention that facilitates the opening of these packages while eliminating the foregoing undesirable effects.